


prom night

by inquietrooms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: & the john x laf is unrequited, M/M, angelica x laf is platonic tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquietrooms/pseuds/inquietrooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert can't dance. That was for sure, so of course he ends up having to with Angelica Schuyler in front of the one and only John Laurens, a boy he had been pining on for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prom night

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is based off of a real thing that happened in lafayette's life. yup. you heard me. look up marie antoinette dancing with him. she literally laughs him off of the dance floor. anyways, hope you enjoy!

Gilbert sighed as he leaned against the wall away from everyone else, occasionally taking a sip from his glass of punch. Lonely eyes scanned the sea of high schoolers as they danced around to the beat of the pounding music. Couples playfully danced around each other while friends did just the same, but here he was, standing alone, wishing he could be in the place of one Alexander Hamilton.

The lucky boy was able to get John Laurens smitten for him and to say Gilbert was jealous would be an understatement. Grumbling under his breath, eyes trained on the two laughing boys, he took another sip; he huffed out a breath when he realized he had emptied out his cup about ten minutes ago. The French boy kept his head down as he walked towards the table where the punch was being kept which is never a good idea because – he stumbled back a step when he felt his body run into someone else’s.

"Gilbert! I’m so sorry, I spilt punch on your –"

"It’s fine, _Mademoiselle_. I have no one to impress anyways." Gilbert said, forcing a chuckle as he took a napkin Angelica grabbed from the table, dabbing at the couple, small drops of punch seeping into the fabric of his suit. Luckily the punch was made of a dark color so it didn’t stick out too bad as it had only gotten on the dark gray jacket over the rest of his outfit.

"No one to impress? I thought you had a thing for.." Angelica trailed off, letting him finish the blank because they both knew which name belonged there.

" _Oui_ , but he seems to have a thing for someone else." Gilbert said, straightening out the plum purple vest beneath his now stained jacket. Angelica smiled apologetically. He knew she was in the same boat as him. The way she looked at Alexander was the same way he knew he looked at John. Angelica reached up to straighten out his bow tie, brushing off his shoulders before letting her hands trail down his arms and rest on his wrists.

"Well, let’s not let a couple of boys ruin prom for us. We deserve to have fun whether they're part of it or not. Wanna go dance?" Angelica smiled.

"Uh, I’m not really –" A loud voice came from the microphone on stage, cutting him off.

"Hello, students!" It was Principal Washington. Angelica let go of Gilbert’s wrists and turned so they were standing beside each other. Gilbert saw Alex and John do the same thing, except their hands were intertwined behind them. Jealousy boiled in his blood – "The time to announce the Prom King and Queen has arrived!" Students cheered, clapping, including Angelica. Gilbert knew Angelica ran for Prom Queen and maybe her winning would be the best thing that would happen tonight.

Principal Washington took out an envelope. "2015’s Prom King and Prom Queen is.. George Frederick and Angelica Schuyler!" Gilbert clapped enthusiastically as Angelica squealed and hurried up on stage. Gilbert looked around and saw Thomas Jefferson scoff, crossing his arms as James rub his back, leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Thomas’ lips quirked up a bit, making it look as if he was going to smile just before he resumed to his attitude. Peggy and Eliza, along with their dates – Peggy with Hercules and Eliza with Maria – all jumped around happy for their fellow friend. John and Alexander did the same.

Gilbert’s focus ended up staying on the two boys as the principal congratulated the King and Queen as they received their according crown or tiara. Everyone started clapping again as a slow song came on, obviously meant for the King and Queen of the night to dance to, but he saw Angelica give a brief smile at George before leaving him to dance with whatever helpless teenager would fall down at his feet. Gilbert watched Angelica run back to him as fast as she could in heels and smiled in amusement.

"Don’t you need to dance with the beloved King?" Gilbert teased.

"No, but I do need to dance with someone."

"Angelica, no, I’m not a good dancer, it would just end badly –"

"C’mon!" she whined as she slowly tugged him to the area cleared out where George and some girl he’s never seen before are currently dancing. He looked back and locked eyes with Laurens and felt butterflies in his stomach as much as it hurt him to refer to such a cliché.

"Please, Angelica, I –" He stopped speaking when felt her slip her arms over his shoulders. She gracefully falls into step with the music. He’s too busy trying to follow her steps that he doesn’t realize his arms are still hanging by his sides, that is until she nudges him and takes her hands away to put his hands where they’re supposed to be. "Angelica, I can’t.. I can’t dance.." he harshly whispered as he saw her try to cover up the fact he just stepped on her foot.

"Just follow my movements," she whispered back, but the idea was a lot easier said than done. "Ow – Gilbert, stop holding on so tight."

"Ah, sorry.. sorry.." Gilbert felt he was sort of getting the hang of it when he heard a bark of laughter. He looked up to see that George and his partner were staring directly at them.

"Just look at me, Gilbert, okay? Ignore him." Angelica said in a soothing tone. Gilbert nodded and did so, but then he looked over Angelica’s shoulder and once again made eye contact with John. The boy sent him a smile and Alex waved at his friend. "Gil, all attention on me, you’re going to need to spin me and then when you hear the song coming to end – I’ll help you know when – you have to dip me."

"Look, I appreciate you pretending dancing with me isn’t as bad as it is, but –"

"Stop doubting, you can do it, now spin me."

Gilbert nodded, doing as she said. He followed her whispered instructions, extending his arm so she could spin – he felt her catch her foot on his awkwardly outstretched leg and begin to fall. Gilbert reached out to catch her but ended up stepping on the end of her dress. The both of them tumbled towards the floor and Gilbert felt his breath hitch in his throat. _I told her I couldn’t dance!_ He hit the ground with a groan, rolling over on his back just as he heard George laughing as loud as he could. Angelica quickly stood up and held her hand out for the French boy to grab. Gilbert shook his head and climbed to his feet on his own.

"I bet you’re wishing you would’ve danced with me now, aren’t you?" George sneered as more people in the crown started snickering.

"Oh, shut up, Frederick!" Eliza snapped, walking out on the dance floor to her sister’s aid, Peggy quickly following with their dates.

"Are you okay, Gilbert?" Peggy questioned. The sisters always took care of him.

"I’m – I’m fine, I think I’m gonna go." Gilbert spoke softly, biting at his bottom lip.

"Honestly you leaving would be the best thing that’s happened to this dance floor all night, and that’s saying a lot considering I’ve been dancing on it!" George chided. Gritting his teeth, Gilbert roughly shrugged Angelica’s hand away when she rested in on his shoulder, making his way through the crowd of high schoolers. The crowd consisted of two people, those who were laughing at his misfortune and those who pitied him. He spared himself the torture to figure out which side of the spectrum John was on because he wasn’t sure which was worse. When he looked back he saw that now all of the couples had joined George and his partner in dancing. _Why couldn’t they have done that earlier?_ Before _I completely made a fool of myself?_

Gilbert shook his head as he excited the gym, pushing the door open and running a hand through his hair once he got out into the hallway alone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked around, lost in thought, mainly replaying that moment over and over again, imaging what expression John held. For the next hour of the dance he stayed outside in the hall, trying to work up the courage to do something – anything – other than mope around. Kids started to leave in groups. They eyed him as they left and Gilbert felt the embarrassment spike up again. He slid down at sat on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and sighed for the millionth time tonight, mumbling angrily, frequently slipping into French. _I should’ve just stayed home._

When the Schuyler sisters walked out, Angelica immediately made her way over to him, waving for her sisters to go on without her. "I thought you left." she said, carefully sliding down to sit next to him. Gilbert lifted his head up.

"I like to torture myself too much to do that." Silence followed his statement for a moment.

"You should’ve been Prom King, not George."

"Are you sure? I don’t think I fit the standards of royalty."

"While you were dancing you were a King in my eyes."

"If that’s true then my time among such young nobility was short-lived."

The two fell into silence once more. The doors opened and two people walked out, chatting. "Honestly, he seemed extremely awkward, danced badly, and he spoke very little. I don't know why _he_ was the one Angelica chose to dance with." the taller of the two said. _Either they didn’t realize I was here or they just don’t care._ When Gilbert looked directly at them and they at him he figured it was the latter. _People suck._

"Ignore them, Laf." Angelica ordered with a small smile before getting back up on her feet. "I have to go catch up with my sisters, but I'll see you at school Monday."

"Yeah, see you." Angelica ruffled his hair playfully, heels in hand as she walked barefoot down the hallway and out into the outdoors. Gilbert knew he should probably get up before John and Alexander found him out here. He was already embarrassed enough and almost everyone who walked out would see him and then whisper and it wasn’t any secret of what they were talking about.

When James and Thomas stepped out, Thomas was on the phone with somebody. Gilbert and Thomas used to be friends, but the two ended up having a huge fight and since then they’ve despised each other. As soon as Thomas realized the other was there he quickly changed the subject as he was walking by. "Yeah, so tonight at the dance Gilbert danced – yeah, he’s the French guy – anyways, he danced with Angelica, who was Prom Queen by the way, and humiliated himself in front of _everyone_. I’m looking at him right now. I don’t want to say too much as it might make him cry but he was so clumsy and awkward that the Prom King had to stop dancing because he was laughing so hard." That was it. He knew people were assholes, but this was pushing him over the edge. Gilbert got up, storming over to Thomas. "Oh, look, he’s coming over now." James stood by Thomas as if he was trying to protect him, but at this point, Gilbert honestly couldn’t care. He placed his hand on James’ chest as he got up close and pushed him back before shoving Thomas against the wall behind him and raising a fisted hand, his breathing rigid.

" _Ferme la bouche!_ " And before he could tell himself to do anything different Gilbert had punched Thomas.

Gilbert saw James exchanging looks with Thomas and looked between the two, his hand once more fisted in the air as if he was _daring_ him to say another word.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" _John._ Slowly Gilbert brought his hand down and backed up, brushing himself down and clearing his throat as Thomas glowered at him, covering his split and bleeding lip. The boy's phone was pocketing, and his call with whoever now ended. Thomas and James both left with James' arm around Thomas' shoulders, the two throwing back glares. Gilbert awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he looked up to see the couple he had been envying all night, rubbing the knuckles of his right hand. _Ow._

"Ah, _monsieurs_ , did you have a good night?"

"Why did you punch Thomas?"

"And why did you have to stop him, John? Maybe he would've done it again" Alex asked, a grin teasing the corners of his lips. Gilbert knew Alex would've loved to see that happen to Thomas.

"Alex, please." John let out a sigh, rolling his eyes playfully before looking back at Gilbert. "Are you okay?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Gilbert grumbled back. "See you Monday." _But to answer your question, I'd have to say no. I'm not okay, John, but I hope you are, because if you can't be mine at least be happy._

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoyed! this was really fun to write. poor laf tho. laf x laurens needs more love tbh. anyways, please leave feed back in the comments! & u can follow me on twitter at @lovelylafayette, but until next time, i bid farewell!!


End file.
